Worst Enemies Forever
by Peaches and Apples
Summary: Peachstar's in for the biggest battle of her life...located at one place she cared about for 2 years. In fact, this battle might not only put her in grave danger...it might take her life. Story better than summary!
1. Ashley's Appearance

**A/N: Yes, deepfathom, I hear ya. I am so tired but yet I managed to come up with this idea. I don't know...sudden bursts. But enjoy! Oh, and do you think I should keep on using Peachstar as an OC or should I create a new one? There are not enough hours in the day...okay, shutting up now.**

It was nighttime in the Tortuga. Everyone was fast asleep...except for Chris and Martin. They were studying the secrets of the barn owl.

"Look how she swoops in and grabs that rodent with her talons!" Chris watched in amazement.

"With an aim like that, I'll have to call her Swooper!" Martin exclaimed.

"Swooper? Really, bro?" Chris rolled his eyes. "Surely you can come up with a better name than THAT. Why don't we-"

"-ask the crew? You must have forgotten something, bro."

"What?"

"They're sleeping! Look!" Martin turned on his Creaturepod to reveal the crew sleeping in their hammocks. The cats went back to their respected Clans. (Grasspelt and Cloudtail returned to TreeClan, Lightningkit and Thunderkit went to AppleClan.)

"What about our sister?"

"You mean THIS catgirl?" He pointed a finger on his Creaturepod to Peachstar, who was laying on the 'table' in the middle of the floor **(A/N: you know, that table thingie with controls on the sides?)**, on her back in girl mode, her arms and legs up in the air, snoring lightly.

"Oh... I forgot she was retiring to bed early..." Chris scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Well...I'm sure we can come up with a good name, even if we don't have the crew to help us." Martin nodded. "But I still like Swooper."

Chris sighed. "Fine...call her Swooper." He looked out among the horizon to find a girl with black hair and tired eyes, but her posture didn't make her look like she was tired.

"Hey, is that Ashley Dunlop up there?" Martin squinted his eyes.

"Yeah. ASHLEY?!" They jumped up in horror, but couldn't run away fast enough, as Ashley caught up to them. Swooper flew away.

"Where's your sister?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"Um...back home, sleeping. Why?" Martin cocked his head.

"I want to speak to her."

"Okay..." Chris looked at his brother. "We'll take you there."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

A few minutes later Chris and Martin were back at the Tortuga, just as the sun was starting to rise. Ashley followed them, a disgusted look on her face.

Peachstar sat up and yawned. "Oh, hey, guys. Hey, Ashley. ASHLEY?!"

"Peachstar Kratt, you better listen, and listen good..."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! So, what do you think Ashley's going to say? Anyway, review!**


	2. The Mysterious Invitation

**A/N: Okay...nothing to say here...except R&R! For the first time...I'm (almost) speechless!**

"Huh?" Peachstar said, half-asleep.

"You have your cat ears turned on?" Ashley asked.

"Um..I always have my cat ears on."

"This could get pretty intense-" Aviva started to say.

"SILENCE!" Ashley roared. "Now, are you ready?"

Peachstar nodded and sputtered and coughed, because Ashley was pulling her closer towards her by her yellow sweatshirt, similar to Chris's and Martin's.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Chris ran towards Peachstar, but was pulled back by Martin, who shushed him.

"You're invited to a convention I'm hosting down at the Boys and Girls Club."

"Fy fhere?" Peachstar sputtered. It was originally "Why there?"

"It seems to me that you know that place pretty well and...well...I thought you'd like to see your friends again. Here's the invite." Ashley took an envelope out of her pocket and put it into Peachstar's mouth.

"Ta-taaaaa!" She bounced out of the Tortuga, letting go of Peachstar's sweatshirt. Peachstar fell to the floor and spit out the envelope. She breathed heavily.

"Never...again." She took one last big breath and exhaled.

"You okay, sis?" Chris and the crew ran over to her.

"Fine...a little short of breath, is all. What IS this?" She slunk over to the envelope on her belly and read it. "You're invited to a convention down at the SoPo Boys and Girls Club tomorrow at 3:00. RSVP at Thornton Academy.'"

"What? Wait, isn't Thornton Academy your school?" Martin asked Peachstar. **(****A/N: NO IT IS NOT! XD)**

"Yeah..."

"And what's SoPo? And the BGC?" Chris asked of his sister.

"Oh, the Boys and Girls Club is just a recreational place. You know, for after school. And SoPo just stands for South Portland."

But an uneasy thought overtook her. A few days ago, Peachstar had visited her second-life mother and they went to Hannaford to pick up groceries. When they were getting tomatoes she saw a former member of the SoPo BGC named Jen. Peachstar had had given the BGC many donations in the form of pencils, but her first-life mother wasn't happy about it, as they "ripped her off" later on.

Jen had been moved to the Portland BGC. The only good things about it? It had a swimming pool and an arcade game.

Peachstar was sad but at least memories came back to her. Reality set back in.

"So...are you gonna go?" Aviva asked.

"That's like asking me if I'm a chocoholic! Of _course _I'm going!" Peachstar made a "blithe" face. **(A/N: Blithe just means happy/joyous.)**

"Guys, I don't think this "convention" is a convention at all..." Chris looked uneasy as his eyes darted from Martin to Aviva to the rest of the crew.

"Then what is it?" Martin asked.

"A killing spree..."

**A/N: But is it really? Okay, so I will only be on in the mornings. That's all. Darn homework...anyway, review! Make that little white box happy!**


	3. On Our Way!

**A/N: Speechless, yet again. But should I keep on using Peachstar as an OC? You decide! Oh, and as of today (or tomorrow, whenever I publish this story), I will be WAY less active on Tumblr and Fanfiction. Please spread the word, and PM me for more info.**

"But...that can't be!" Aviva whispered. She, Chris and Martin were huddled together in a small circle, while Peachstar sat on the "table".

"Aviva, Ashley's been one of Peachstar's sworn enemies for 6 years. Obviously she'd want to get the chance to kill her." Chris whispered.

"But she couldn't hate her _that _much. Not so much she'd want to kill her." Aviva whispered. **(A/N: They're whispering because they don't want Peachstar to overhear.)**

"Come on, of course. Everyone always thinks that Peachstar has a lack of brains. 'Oh, Kratt, you're liquefying whatever brains you have left!' 'Hey, Kratt, what's 2+2?' 'You're just stupid. Now I know why everyone HATES catgirls.'" Martin mocked the kids that had been picking on Peachstar since preschool for being a catgirl. **(A/N: Hahaha, just had to use a quote from Bolt there XD)**

Peachstar strained her hearing. "What are they whispering about?"

"Okay...so what should we do about it? The Tortuga's landed in Africa." Aviva looked around.

"Just fly it over there." Chris suggested.

"Oh, yeah, suuuure, bro. And let's use Peachstar's Valencia wings as chairs, why don't we?" Martin rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine...but it was a great idea anyhow." Chris shrugged.

"Yes, it is! The Tortuga isn't grounded. We could have Thunderheart fly us there." Aviva whispered excitedly.

"What about Jimmy Z- oh." Martin caught his final word, as he remembered Jimmy was catching up on his "beauty sleep", or so he quoted.

"Okay then, siblings Kratt! Let's go get-" As the crew whipped around they saw Peachstar, and they all gasped in unison. Grasspelt, sitting in her hoverchair, whipped around.

"What? Guys, honestly to my paws, I wasn't eavesdropping. I'm not that kind of person." she said, with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Well, anyway, go get Thunderheart." Chris requested.

"Hmm...okay!" She bounced out of the Tortuga, in the direction of AppleClan, Thunderpaw's Clan.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Thunderheart, come on! You have to patrol!"

"Leave me alone, Morningcloud! I AM _NOT _IN THE MOOD!"

Thunderheart and the medicine cat of AppleClan, Morningcloud, were fighting.

"I'm going to go back to the Tortuga." He sulked off and bumped into Peachstar.

"Pe-"

"Come on. We have to get back to the Tortuga posthaste."

"Why-" He couldn't even get a whole sentence out before he found himself in Peachstar's mouth, swinging side to side.

A few minutes later they arrived back at the Tortuga. They took off as soon as everyone was on board, headed to North America to unravel Ashley's dastardly plan.

**A/N: R&R! And please pay attention to the author's note above!**


	4. Welcome to the Boys and Girls Club!

**A/N: Speechless, yet again. OMG, why? I'm usually so talkative! So anyway, hopefully you got my last message! Enjoy!**

Inside a big brick building, various activities were going on. In the Rec Room, kids of all ages were playing DDR. In the play room, some were playing games. In the computer room, kids were on the computers. Inside the art room staff were cleaning. There was another room too- the movie room it was called -but it was used for movies and various pizza parties.

In the gym there was a basketball game going on. But in the billiards room, kids were playing bumper pool, billiards and getting food from the vending machines.

The Tortuga landed in the parking lot. The crew got out and went into the building.

Chris whistled with satisfaction. "This is a big building...this is the place you've been going to for 2 years?"

Peachstar nodded. "Yes, I know it is."

"Well then...wait, who's that?" Martin pointed to a lady sitting behind a desk.

"Oh, that's Becky. She checks everyone in." Peachstar nodded.

The Kratts gulped.

"Oh don't worry, I have a card." She held it up. It just consisted of her name, her age and her rank **(no really; there's Cadet, Junior, Intermediate and Senior)**. Peachstar was a Junior, seeing as how she was 14.

"Hi, Becky!"

"Hello, Peachstar!" The catgirl scanned her card/checked in, waved goodbye to Becky and looked around.

"You can come out now." she whispered. The crew came out from in front of the desk, where they were easily visible.

"No sign of Ashley." Chris looked around.

"Yeah, Peachstar. I don't see her anywhere. Are you sure she came this way?" Martin questioned.

"What's that room back there?" Aviva pointed to a room where a bright light was emerging, by a foosball table.

"That's the Movie Room. That's where club members watch movies and sing karaoke, among other things." Peachstar shrugged. "And I have no clue where Ashley is."

"Can we explore?" Chris asked. He was obviously excited.

"Sure. Aviva, go with him. Koki, stay with me, and Martin, go with Jimmy Z." **(The cats were still in the Tortuga. They aren't allowed in.)**

"Okay!" the crew said in unison. They parted ways, unaware of a dangerous predator watching them...

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Happy PBS Kids Holiday Week! And Dandelion is coming...and coming quick! PM me for more information and review please! Virtual...M&M's and pizza! Any flavor!**

**Peachstar Kratt: I'm hungry...**

**Chris and Martin: Me too...*stomachs grumble***

**PK: I'm going to make a PB&J...care to join me, dear brothers?**

**Chris: You betcha!**

**Martin: Heck yeah!**

**ME: Review, favorite and follow! Please?**


	5. Hiding from the Enemy

**A/N: Nothing to say here...I'm going to go check my temperature while you guys read this chapter. And sorry I haven't been here! I've been in Florida! YAY! :)**

Martin and Jimmy Z looked around cautiously. They peered in the Rec Room, where they saw those little kids still doing DDR.

"What if we get caught?" Jimmy Z whispered. "What will we say?"

"We'll say that we're volunteers or visitors- bing bang boom, easy A." Martin whispered back in confidence.

"Mm...okay..." Jimmy wasn't too sure about this idea, but he went along with it anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't going too well for Chris and Aviva. They were near the Movie Room. The kids- some older and some younger -were watching _Ice Age_.

"Um...so...how will we find Ashley, Aviva? There are tons of kids here!"

"Well, she does have droopy eyes." Aviva explained. "So...maybe we should try to look for a tired posture?"

"Sure, but we need to also focus on her outfit- you know, her clothing. Try to find that light blue sweatshirt she always wears." Chris told her.

Sure enough, they found it...over in the gym. She was playing basketball.

But Chris and Aviva weren't out of the woods yet; Ashley asked the coach if she could leave and he said yes. So she ran towards them...snarling and loaded with "claws".

"RUNNNN!" Chris and Aviva bolted for the exit, but before they could leave, Aviva found a hidden passage by the check-in counter. So they ran there and hid, hoping they would live by the time Ashley found them...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Peachstar and Koki were checking out the art room from outside.

"It looks so cool!" Koki's eyes went big.

"Yep. I looove the art room- sometimes they do special projects like painting or coloring."

"Wow...I'd love to go in there sometime." She nodded. "Should we check up on the others?"

"Sure. Might as well- you don't know what mayhem will be caused." They laughed quietly together as they walked through the game room- without being spotted- and headed out to the main hallway.

"Psst! Peaches! Koki! Over here!" Aviva made a "come here" signal with her hand. The two ladies did as they were told, and were pulled into Aviva's and Chris's hiding spot. **(Ugh...XD...wrong word choice)**

"We found Ashley!" Chris whispered. "She was in the gym! She started to chase us!"

"We should call Martin and Jimmy on their Creaturepods." Koki whispered back. But it wasn't too soon until they heard the clacking of high heels coming their way.

"Hide!" Aviva pulled Koki's and Peaches's arm into their hiding spot.

"Hmm...Jen, have you seen Sophie? She said she would be back here after her trip to McDonalds..."

The 4 crew members exchanged strange looks.

"Yeah, she'll be back any minute now with her dad." the lean, skinny woman named Jen answered. "So...what should we do when she comes back, Becky?"

"We should send Ashley to scold her for leaving without telling us, of course." Becky nodded.

Peachstar gave a sharp but soft gasp of horror. "They can't do this! Just because she's overweight doesn't mean they should scold her!"

Aviva gave her a strange look then said, "Round up Jimmy and Martin."

Peaches nodded and snuck out of their hiding spot. "Psst...Jimmy, Martin, get in here!"

"Sis, why are we w-"

"SHH! Do you want to fight or stay out of it?!" Peaches whispered quietly. Soon everyone was huddled together in the hallway, by the emergency exit.

"She'll never find us." But pretty soon, they heard a stomp. Everyone gasped and looked up to find the most dastardly girl of all...

**A/N: Finally, I've got my laptop back, so now no more inactiveness! :D Reviews, please! I need more happiness! MOOORE!**


	6. The Fight Commences!

**A/N: Nothing. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!**

**Peachstar: *stares***

**Martin: What the...?**

**Chris: Yoo-hoo! Earth to Peaches!**

**Jimmy: *drops pizza* OMIGOSH! She's not...dead, is she?**

**Chris: What? No...if she were dead, I could push her over like this. *pushes Peaches Kratt. she falls to ground***

**Aviva: I'll g-get the first aid k-kit...**

**Koki: *stares in horror***

**Martin: WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO US, PEACH?! *cries***

**Peaches and Apples: *steps into author's note mini-story* Hi guys...okay, first off, Peachstar is not dead. 2nd, I know how to stop her staring.**

***P&A waves Mr. Chewy in front of PK***

**Peachstar: What?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!**

**Chris: Thanks, P&A.**

**P&A: Welcome. *steps out* Now enjoy this story! *steps back in* And you all enjoy this story too, because you're all in it! *steps back out***

**Everyone: *groans***

Everyone gasped. Ashley Hodgkins, the most deadly girl of all, had found their hiding spot.

"I spotted your little dumb Tortuga in the parking lot. I also took a few of your inventions, if you don't mind." She took 3 tiny inventions out of her pocket- including Aviva's FlyCam -and dropped them on the ground.

"NO!" Aviva screamed.

She was about to squish them when...

"Let them go, Hodgkins."

"Sophie?!" Peaches sounded relieved.

And there she was, the chubby, but good, friend she always was, standing, breathing heavily, holding nothing but a McDonald's Happy Meal box, with her other friends surrounding her.

"Ugh. You, the fat, poverty-filled girl, with her dopey friends." Ashley scoffed and rolled her eyes. She moved her foot away from the inventions.

"I am not in poverty, you dirty little FREAK!" Next minute they were on the floor wrestling and fighting.

"You know..." Ashley said, kicking Sophie off, who landed with a hard thud and a moan by the door to the Rec Room. "...you're not the girl I should be fighting...it's the OTHER fatty girl!" She jumped on Peachstar. She squealed.

"Get out here, Kratt, and fight like a...well...a MAN!"

"Oh, you're going to get the fight of your life, Dunlop!..."

The 2 girls rolled out of their hiding place. Everyone was watching them now, except the adults, who didn't even seem to care or notice.

"Marti Mahoney! Get these fat elders outta here before they cause an even bigger mess!" Marti, Ashley's assistant and friend, was standing in front of Peaches's friends. She nodded and, one by one, dragged Peaches's teammates and friends out. Peaches could hear the squeal of Jessica, Sophie's friend, as she was carried outside.

"We have to stop them!" Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z exclaimed in unison. They bust away from Marti, her screaming coming out as "GET BACK HERE!" and raced out into the fight scene, where Chris started to surround Ashley. He leapt on her.

"Wha- YOU! Get off me!" Ashley shook and shook and shook until Chris was flung into the game room and smashed into a pile of blocks 2 Cadets were building, which fell down. They started to cry, and Chris gave a loud groan of pain.

Martin repeated to himself, "Violence is not the answer..."

Aviva and Koki tried to pry Peachstar, who was now letting out screams that could rattle your bones, off of Ashley. Jimmy was trying to free Jessica, Cheyenne and Jasmine. As soon as he did, he shouted, "Guys, in here!" and hid behind the wall that surrounded the other entrance to the Movie Room.

Koki was finally able to pry Peachstar off of Ashley. She landed on her back, considering that Peachstar was very heavy, weighing around 133 pounds.

Ashley stood up and huffed and puffed. The adults had gone back into their rooms, and kids were starting to move away.

"Come on, let's take her back to the Tortuga." Martin carried Peachstar in her arms. Her eyes were Closed, but she wasn't asleep, and she had a scratch on her forehead.

**A/N: Okay...well, review! And BTW, to Snow and WKSF1 and anyone else who has a Tumblr, I need a video clip of Martin laughing for my video in my "When I'm a Wild Kratt" collection. I may have one, but it's choppy, and I don**'t **know how to move HP MediaSmart .MHP videos into Windows Live Movie Maker. Thanks! If you can just put it on your Tumblr or tag me in it or just reply on my Cool Cats and Wild Kratts blog that would be awesome!**


	7. Injuries: The Aftermath

**A/N: I feel like I have the stomach flu...or maybe I don't. I dunno, I mean, I only had like half a PB sandwich and 2 cupcakes for dinner/dessert...ah well, I'm on with the second-to-last chappie (chapter) of Worst Enemies Forever! And also, put in some feedback for how I'm doing, what my next story should be about, etc. IT FEEDS THE SOUL! Hahaha. Oh, and also, this is my first chapter made with a lot -okay, three -POVs, not just Peach's. Ahem...erm...AND SO THERE SHALL BE STORIES!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o

_Peachstar's POV_

I was lying down, on the control panel **(like the "table" in the middle of the room, as said before)**, just breathing heavily. My right eye was patched shut. What I didn't know was that I would be temporarily blinded in both of my eyes. My cat ears had tiny cuts on both sides, and my human ears weren't much different. I didn't see any sign of my brothers, or the crew, or even their assistants or the Special Ring Crusaders **(****MORE ON THIS LATER)**. What I did see was...well...nothing. Nothing that was eyecatching, anyway. What I heard, however, was a comforting voice saying to me softly, ever so softly, "It'll be all right...you'll survive..."

Was I..._dying_?!

No. It just wouldn't be possible. It takes a lot more than blindness and a few scratches to kill me.

I don't remember much, only that I was carried by someone into some turtle ship thing. Some guy said, "I'm on it!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Martin's POV_

I thought our sister was gone. Dead. Deceased. When I carried her inside the Tortuga Aviva and Koki tended to her right away. I put the gauze on while they tended to the eye patch. Now, I'm no doctor, but I heard Peach moan and groan. She must have been in real pain. Anyway...will she make it? Or will she float to StarClan dead like a lump on a log?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

_Chris's POV_

I never knew what was wrong with Peachstar. Usually she liked running around, jumping for joy, doing "victory dances"...now I'm worried.

Will she ever do all this again? Will she be like that Michael kid who died from complications of a grand mal seizure **(just...don't ask. Just DON'T.)**?

I...I just don't know now. Everyone's racing against time. Although, it feels like time's slowed down, almost like a turtle moves on land. I don't know if she'll survive...I'm just hoping for a miracle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Soon Peachstar was cured, thanks to an injection found in the Tortuga's medicine database.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Peachstar's POV_

"Ugh..." I opened my eyes and groaned to find everyone towering over me. About 1/4 of my body- different body parts anyway -were wrapped in gauze. I just didn't know what happened. Did I have amnesia or something? I...

Wait. Is that the guy? The one eating pizza? The red-haired one who was the pilot of this...er...airplane?

"Where am I?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my head like I had a severe headache, which I did, but it was only minor.

"Amnesia. Give her some amnesia-curing medicine, Aviva!" the afro woman shouted to...the basement?

Soon I regained my memory.

"Brothers! Aviva, Koki! You got my memory back..." Tears started to well in my eyes. "Wait, where's Jimmy Z?"

Snores.

I laughed. "Thanks for curing me, guys...can I ambulate **(walk) **at least?"

"Yeah. Try and see." Chris advised me. I did, and I could walk gracefully, like I did before!

"Medicine, I suppose?" I chuckled.

"Yes. We found a secret syringe called glypepcin that helps heal wounds quickly." Aviva nodded. "And we also gave you an amnesic-curing medicine in pill form."

"Eww...you went in my mouth?" I winced.

"Yes. Your teeth are sparkly clean, as is your breath." Aviva, having said that, laughed at this.

I still winced. Usually no one goes into my mouth except my dentist...well, anyway.

At least I was cured, and that was what mattered to me. What happened, though, remains a mystery in my mind...

**THE END**

**A/N: Finally, it's done! Ugh, because of my messed-up schedule (and a certain someone's passing-away a few days ago) I've never gotten a chance to work on this. But now it's finished! Review and make that little white box that says, "Type your review here..." jump for joy! Okay, it won't jump for joy, but STILL...**


	8. Fast Forward

**A/N: Okay, so technically when I wrote "THE END" at- well, _the end_- I wasn't thinking straight. THIS chapter is the end. Omigosh, I've gotten my speech back! YES! :D Many thanks to WKSF1 for the Tumblr video! It's great :) BTW this sin't a POV chapter, sorry. So let's go forward a couple months...**

_2 months later_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"You can't catch me, Cloudtail!"

"Betcha I could, Grasspelt!"

Peach, sitting in a lawn chair, was watching the two cats romp around.

"It's good that Grasspelt and Cloudtail are playing. They'll make great leaders someday, don't you think?" Martin, who was sipping an iced tea, smiled.

"Mm-hmm. So will my daughters. Look at them, just romping around, hunting." Peach smiled.

Applefur and Fawntail rolled around, and currently were playing a game of tag with Lightningstrike and Thunderheart.

"I may not know a lot about Clans, but what I do know is that playing the role of leader is a big responsibility. Are you sure Applefur and Fawntail are ready?" Chris, who held a water bottle, stepped outside.

"Well, they both have apprentices; Applefur has Boltpaw of DarkClan and Fawntail has Wolfpaw of BarkClan." the 15-year-old catgirl shrugged. "That's part of the warrior code anyway: that all deputies must have had at least 1 apprentice."

"How old are the apprentices?" Martin asked.

"Both 11 moons. They're getting made warriors tomorrow." Peachstar sipped her iced tea.

"Ah." And that was that for the Kratt Siblings as they watched the cats romp around and play.

"Uh, Peach, can I talk to you?" Fawntail had a worried look on her face.

The catgirl, who was also wearing sunglasses, set her iced tea down in the cupholder on the arm of the lawn chair. **(A/N: You guys know what I'm talking about, right? Those cupholders in the arms of lawn chairs?) **She grunted as she got up and followed the brown white-spotted she-cat.

"I...I'm getting made deputy in LeafClan and...er...I may need some...some..." Fawntail whispered, "Assistance."

"Oh, I see. Honey, there's nothing wrong with asking for help. Even the great Chris and Martin Kratt ask for help sometimes. I do too, as does Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z and the assisting cats." Peach kissed her head, which she rarely did seeing as how she "licked" people (she hates kissing and thinks it's gross).

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. You ask for help too. Remember when you got your foot stuck in a branch? Chris helped you get it out." Peach recalled.

Soon they headed back to the Tortuga, where they saw Grasspelt..._about to sip Peach's iced tea!_

"Grasspelt, no!" Peach dived for her drink but missed by an inch.

Martin grabbed it from its cupholder. "Ah, ah, ah." He shook his head.

"But I want some!" Now Grasspelt was upset and had launched herself into angry and sad kit mode. Her eyes got watery. She sniffled.

"Oh no!"

"_She's going to blow! Run away!_" Cloudtail screeched as Chris, Martin, Peach and the other cats bolted after her.

Tears were flowing out of Grasspelt's eyes like waterfalls and 5 seconds later Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z had run out of the Tortuga, but stopped in their tracks before their shoes touched even 1 tiny inch of the ground. They backed up.

"Oh no..." Aviva made a facepalm, put her head down and shook it slowly.

Koki was watching the "cryfest", as was Jimmy Z. He winced a bit, unsure of what to do, then walked back into the Tortuga. She did too.

Aviva, however, was rushing towards Grasspelt. "It's okay, honey..." She picked her up and carried her inside. And that was that.

**A/N: It seems a little weird to be ending my story like this, but whatever. I hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


End file.
